1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an instrument for measuring the changes in the level of a liquid within a tilted container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid level indicators of various types have been used for specific purposes, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 738,407 to F. T. Cable which discloses a clinometer having a float arm assembly that causes a scale to move under the pointer to indicate the degree of inclination in one plane. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,387 to M. R. Volk discloses a semispherical dial, wherein an indicator or pointer is supported by a disc-like buoyant carrier which is floating in a liquid. A weight balances the carrier and as the container is tilted in any direction from the vertical axis the dial moves the changing angle but the pointer remains stationary and vertical. However, most prior patents do not permit a liquid-filled container to be mounted or to be tilted through a functional range of angles. For some purposes it is desirable that a liquid level indicator enables tilting or mounting of a liquid container to any direction from the vertical axis.